ENOUGH!
by Kim R
Summary: Marcus has had enough. (MarcuNeroon Slash)


Title: Enough! Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to JMS and Time Warner. Since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Marcus has had enough.very simple premise or is it? Notes: This is a 'short' story, based solely on the scene I imagined below. There is no plot or anything beyond what is written planned. A short story! *Dear Monica, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your delightful creation of the mebel, from your wonderful story Love and Honor. Sorry, I didn't ask first, but it fit so well. Consider this story dedicated to you with my thanks for understanding. Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Marcus/Neroon (Babylon 5 fandom) Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Enough"  
  
The two warriors were circling, pikes extended, brows lightly covered in sweat having already briefly engaged the other in sizing up the other before getting serious with the challenge of Denn'sha between them.Minbari and Human.  
  
Marcus, never taking his eyes off his opponent, wipes his brow with the back of his sleeve, knowing deep down that Neroon will not attack him at this precise moment, and he was correct. As soon as his hand once more is connected to his denn'bok, Neroon moves in with a series of blows that make his weapon appear to be like the blades of a fan, but Marcus counters them.nothing more. Then Neroon takes a side swing which if connects will break one of his ribs.Marcus blocks.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Marcus growls and pushes the other warrior back via their joined pikes. He lowers his own pike slightly, still ready to bring it up again if need be. "I'm sick and tried of going through this over and over again," he grows while panting to recover his breath. "Every time 'I' wind up in the Medlab with three broken ribs, which is far worse in the long run than the mild concussion and battered exterior you give me on top of it," he hisses, moving to the wall of Downbelow, leaning his back against it, placing his left foot flat also against it.resting.  
  
Neroon watches in sheer puzzlement and confusion at the Human's reactions. He sees Marcus retracts his pike and before a slur can slip form his lips his eyes travel to Marcus' hand reaching into his pants pocket to produce something wrapped in colorful paper, though long and thin, still very small. "What is going on here," he asks, feeling more confused by the moment as he watches Marcus unwrap the item and stick the content in his mouth and begins to chew, something that oddly holds Neroon's fancy as he continues to watch.  
  
Marcus sighs, having caught most of his breath. "Whether or not you remember any of it or not, we.meaning you and I, are caught in a bloody time loop, which always starts off with you and me here," he points to their surroundings. "And simply, I've had enough. Like I said, I'm always the one who gets hurt."  
  
"How did you know I was going to break three of your ribs," Neroon asked firmly, since he did indeed plan on it, since it was one of the Human's vulnerable areas.  
  
"I told you," Marcus said, still chewing on whatever he had in his mouth, "You've done it before. But, by the end of the fight, my having proven I'm more than willing to die for Delenn, and calling upon Valen in what I believe is to be my last moment on this plain of existence, you stop and spare my life."  
  
Neroon's eyes narrow, "Yes, and I tell you later that the reason for my sparing your life was that when it counted most.you were more Minbari than me," he states, awed that he knew this and blinked a bit at Marcus as if some understanding was coming to him too. "We really have done this before," he stated with acknowledgement that Marcus was indeed telling the truth.  
  
"Too often if you ask me," Marcus snorts, a partial laugh mixed with unpleasant memories.  
  
Neroon retracts his own pike and moves closer to Marcus, his eyes still semi-focused on the Human's mouth. "What is that," he asks gesturing to what the Human was doing.  
  
Marcus smiles, his green eyes sparkle with what appears to be a bit of mischief. "It's called bubble gum, which is something I introduce you too shortly after our marriage."  
  
Neroon's eyes go wide for a moment, "Marriage?" Then his eyes go distant as he scans his inner thoughts, "Yes, I do recall now. I do take you as my mate, but that is not for sometime to come."  
  
"Six months, three weeks and two and half days," Marcus tells him flatly, then seeing the look on Neroon's face, "But who's counting," he grins.  
  
"You apparently," Neroon delivers deadpan then smiles more knowingly. "We are good together, aren't we," he says, more a statement of fact with a husky purr than a question.  
  
Marcus enjoys the fact that Neroon has leaned his right shoulder to the wall, allowing the Minbari to lean over him just enough to give a trapped yet seductive feel to the moment. "We are," he leers and before he can say more his mouth is covered by Neroon's devouring it with remembered passion. Then it is gone almost as quickly as it had begun. "Hey," Marcus protested.  
  
It is Neroon's turn to look mischievous, "What flavor is this, I know it, but I do not recall the name," he asks, having stolen Marcus' gum.the old fashioned way.  
  
"Cherry.your favorite," Marcus smirks, then sighs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is going to throw everything off," he states with some guilt. "You are supposed to pummel me into the Medlab, then come and give your confession. Then, because you not only failed in stopping Delenn from becoming head of the Rangers, you let a Human live after Denn'sha was challenged, you are temporarily outcasted.  
  
"Until Shakari starts a civil war between the Religious people and the Warrior Caste, and Delenn tricks him into the ancient temple where she challenges him to the StarFire, yes, I recall."  
  
"You know Delenn is right.about many things," Marcus states, seeing a bit of discomfort in his love's eyes at this, "but you know even more that Shakari is wrong and so, not wanting Delenn to die."  
  
"I push her out of the StarFire and take her place, declaring my heart Religious, intending to die in her place.but," Neroon says, stopping Marcus from speaking with a gentle touch of his thumb on his soft lips, "A brave and beautiful Ranger leaps with all the strength of a wild mebel* knocking me out of the StarFire just in time.and if I recall, it is then 'my' turn to spend some time with the healers," he grins, though his eyes are more tender and loving.  
  
"True, but something's can't be helped," Marcus whispered, feeling the pull of his love's stare, then reaches up and kisses his beloved once more, still deep, yet tender. When he stops, he grins, showing Neroon he had retrieved his gum.  
  
Neroon shakes his head, "Funny, tori, funny," he smirks.  
  
Marcus gives Neroon a punch in the arm, though it has a bit of playfulness to it, "I am not a child and you damn well know that.besides," he grins, "You started it."  
  
"So, what are we to do? We must make sure things run a certain path, for after the StarFire and Shakari's dishonorable actions; I am reinstated to the Star Riders and made Clan Leader."  
  
"Yes, where a month and half later, Shakari, hating you even more tries to kill you where."  
  
"Again, my dashing hero comes to the rescue and fights Shakari in another Denn'sha, which thankfully you win," he states, almost glaring at Marcus. "If memory serves, you fight a whole lot better with him then you do here. Even Sinclair beat me and you are ten times better trained that that." Neroon says, and then starts to pause if starting to get the picture. "You didn't 'want' to win did you? First time included, if I may clarify," he adds, with a sneaking suspicion.  
  
Marcus looks away, "busted," he mutters, then takes a deep breath and meets Neroon's gaze. "You're right; I 'didn't want to win, any time we've fought, including the first time."  
  
Neroon leans back somewhat to get a better look into his love's face, "Why?"  
  
"Well, I was going through some heavy things, especially the first time. I.I had had enough and wanted to die, but wasn't cowardly enough to commit suicide, so I figured."  
  
"A warrior's death would due.at 'my' expense, no less," Neroon growled softly not pleased at hearing this.  
  
"Hey, that was then and not only didn't it go that way.I fell in love.with you, you idiot. So chill out. The other times were because deep down I 'knew' I couldn't win, but I didn't fear dying.guess I recalled then too.sort of."  
  
"Yes, why 'do' you remember now.as do I?" Neroon asked, placated for the moment about their fist battle.  
  
"Well, as you know, shortly after I defeat Shakari, you are made Satai."  
  
Neroon grins, "And I announce our courtship.supposedly unsuspected by you," he chuckles.  
  
"True, I do, do surprised as all hell well," Marcus laughs, then shifts his left foot from the wall and slides farther into the crevice of Neroon's body, "but I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he purrs. "You were so.romantic.and persistent," he chuckles softly while placing little kisses and nips along Neroon's jaw line.  
  
"You were worth it, Am'Sheal," Neroon returns, nuzzling Marcus' hair. "Especially the First Night, you were such a pleasant mix of.shy, tender.eager, innocent," he whispers into Marcus' ear, then suddenly leans back, his eyes narrowing if once more seeing past a veil.  
  
Marcus laughs and snaps his gum, "Keep this up, Neroon and I won't have any secrets from you," he smiles knowing Neroon figured it this out too.  
  
"You are quiet the consummate performer," Neroon states, a tint of anger laced in the comment.  
  
"Oh Neroon, don't be that way," Marcus states caressing his love's face. "I may to a degree, since I really didn't recall it all, been playing down my role with you, but know this.as fact, from beginning to now, you.and only you, have 'ever' and I do mean ever, touched me in that way," he purred snuggling his body up to his strong warrior. "I was a virgin the first time and technically I am again," he whispers in his love's ear, grinning madly at feeling the shiver that runs through his love's body.  
  
Neroon pulls back, torn between getting some answers and ravishing the beautiful creature before him, "as you were saying earlier, we are then married and then what?"  
  
Marcus give a slight disappointed sigh, though he wraps his arms around Neroon's neck, "Well, then there is that conflict with the Shadows and Sheridan's army of light, which we both play major roles in, then aid in bringing unity between the Human's and the Minbari even more.then three children later."  
  
"Ah yes, I remember that, you were most." Neroon chuckled, "Disagreeable during the birth of our two sons and daughter."  
  
"Laugh it up, bright boy," Marcus growled, suddenly not all that happy by Neroon's reaction. "It's not easy trying to carry a child, while trying to keep in shape so you remain appealing to your mate, besides, it was hell!"  
  
"Then why did you have more than one? The option was always yours."  
  
"Oh no it wasn't," Marcus protested, pulling back from his love, placing hands on hips, while Neroon straightened up trying to look puzzled. "You know damn well that you pestered me for months on end about having another one, citing and I quote, a child should have a sibling to not only play with but to grow up with for when the time comes we are no longer here.unquote."  
  
Neroon tried to play off he didn't know what Marcus was talking about, but was failing miserably, "I don't know what you mean, I did no such thing, besides, you still chose to have a second and third."  
  
"Oh.do I have to remind you, it was 'also you' that said, again I quote.A little girl would be wonderful to have.unquote."  
  
"Marcus," Neroon said, trying to change the subject slightly, seeing another tactic was needed, for the Human was not looking too pleased. In fact, Marcus looked ready to take up his pike and show Neroon just what he 'really could do with it' if pushed. "What does it matter, they were wonderful children and we loved them and they loved us. They also had numerous grandchildren, whom we adored and spoiled to no end too," he stated, hoping his words would refocus his love to the good memories and get back on track.  
  
Marcus sighed letting go of his irritation, though deep down he knew what Neroon was doing.avoiding his role in the matter. "True," he finally said, then relaxed his posture. After our great grandchild Emily is born, we get a visitor."  
  
"Yes, Sinclair as himself.not Valen, I recall." Neroon nodded as if he did recall, then he looked at Marcus, "and it is 'he' that tells us we're needed to help him with a special mission, which leads up to meeting."  
  
"The Keepers.yes," Marcus finishes for him. "Eventually after a long and drawn out attempt to fix a mistake.in which 'they' made," Marcus states, almost shouts, while casting his eyes upward, as if he knows they're listening, "We," he continues back to Neroon, who has placed a comforting arm about his shoulders, "are asked to sip form the cup of forgetfulness in order to be returned to this very point."  
  
"Yes, now I remember.but, once we drink, we're 'not' supposed to remember anything.how?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but that stuff was bloody awful, and since we recall 'everything' once we return there after all those.trips, I had had enough of that glop so."  
  
"You didn't really drink it, did you," Neroon said knowingly.  
  
"Hell no," Marcus said, his face squinting up as if he could suddenly taste the foul concoction again. The he shook his head, "But what about you?"  
  
"I only sip it, for as you said.it is most foul. I guess, you're remembering triggered my own," Neroon concluded.  
  
"So, that leaves us where. You are due in Medlab, but I find I can 'not' bring myself to harm you.I never could after coming to know you were my heart, as you are and," he smiles beautifully, "apparently always will be."  
  
Marcus sighed, once more snuggling into his love's arms. "Hmm, well, since I could never bring myself to harm you either." he looks up, his eyes sparking with mischief once more, "We could always say it was a tie?"  
  
"A draw?" Neroon states, his brow arched as if that seemed ridiculous. "In Denn'sha?"  
  
"Why not. Besides, the only key elements we have to assure is one, you arrive at the end of Delenn's ceremony which if my calculations are correct, we still have one hour, forty-eight minutes and twenty-three seconds.but who's counting." Marcus places a finger on Neroon's lips, "I know.I am.and your right.joke is old, even for us," he admits. "Anyway, you show up, tell her there is now blood between you two and leave into parts.unknown. You don't show up until several months later.a changed Minbari and offer her your assistance. Then things will once more be back on track."  
  
"Yes, with me being in Medlab myself soon after," Neroon frowned.  
  
"Ah yes, but don't forget, I give birth three times.unless you wish to switch."  
  
"Never mind, I can handle a week in Medlab," Neroon counters quickly.  
  
"Thought you'd see it my way," Marcus laughs.  
  
Choosing to ignore Marcus' obvious manipulation, "So, what about in the mean time? How am I supposed to show up with your pike, covered in your blood if you're not hurt?"  
  
"Hmm, I could always get a bloody nose and bleed all over it, not like that can't happen in a fight, and as for the rest of you disappearance, you do what you have too, but make frequent visits to your future husband," he purred, caressing Neroon's chest with his own, while caressing Neroon's bonecrest.  
  
"I don't know," Neroon replies, trying to ignore his mate's seductive and effective ministrations. "I'm still not sure we can declare denn'sha a tie."  
  
"I'll let you tie me up if you do," Marcus whispered in his love's ear. "Helpless little Ranger taken captive by the big bad Minbari Warrior.whatever shall I do?"  
  
"You have a deal," Neroon states quickly sweeping Marcus into his arms and kisses him soundly. He starts to move off then stops, "You sure this won't cause a problem between us later? After all, our courting doesn't come until later.you may change your mind."  
  
"Neroon.love, Ka'ish," Marcus purrs, more than ready to be deflowered by his mate.again, "I can 'never' get enough of you," he clarifies with a searing kiss of his own. "After all, we've been doing this over and over again at least twelve times if not more."  
  
"So, why change things now," Neroon asks, though he really doesn't care, he has no intentions of letting his husband down or go.ever.  
  
"I told you.I had enough of that.plus, I had enough of waiting.now let's go," Marcus purred, "Before I escape," he adds and kisses his love as they start to leave and turn the corner.  
  
Neroon's voice is heard echoing down the hall, "Marcus.?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Enough of the gum already."  
  
"Oh.very well."  
  
THE END 


End file.
